Manna Week 2017
by ADdude
Summary: Drabble a day for Manna Theme week. A few glimpses into the life and misadventures of Marco and Janna.
1. Chapter 1:First

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own star vs the forces of evil or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 01: First

Marco Diaz woke up with a headache. He kinda expected it, with the college semester coming to an end he was talking into celebrating with Janna. He had a few drinks after Janna decided to try some alcoholic beverages for the first time with some friends, he decided to keep an eye on her. It was both their first times drinking, Marco refused to touch a single beer unless he was at least 21.

The night started off normal enough, he made sure to drink plenty of water and have a starchy meal before hand but as he and Janna had more drink the night started to get more blurry.

It would seem that even Safety King Marco Diaz could let go and go little nuts.

Marco knew that Janna would never let him hear the end of this. Marco blinked realizing he didn't know what happened to Janna or what happened during most of the night.

Marco looked around and realized he was sleeping in a room he didn't recognize; it seemed to be some sort of cheap motel, he quickly found Janna snoozing next to him.

Marco rubbed his head happy to know she was safe; he probably got them a hotel room to sleep it off. He didn't panic; he saved money for all sort of emergencies this wouldn't even make a dent in his usual royalty check.

Then a thought struck him in the gut…

He and Janna…. Didn't…. Did they?

Marco quickly noted he was wearing a tux and Janna was wearing some sort of ratty white dress over her usual outfit.

They weren't naked, so that ruled out that idea.

Marco blinked as he as he started to question why they were dress in that odd manner. Had they decided to crash some sort of party?

Marco rubbed his temple when he spotted something glimmer on his hand.

"Uh… is that a ring?"

"Ugh!" Janna groaned as she opened her eyes. "Keep it down my head is killing me!" Janna tried to get up, "Why am I wearing a dress?" Janna noticed something else. "Where did I get this diamond ring?"

"Is that a wedding ring?"

They both turned to one another… slowly memories of the previous night started to filter in.

After getting drunk they decided they head out to Las Vegas, and Marco refused to drive, and Janna refused to wait. They decided to use the dimensional scissors Marco had earned and used them to go to the city. The cashed his royalty check and hit the tables at the first casino they saw. They quickly lost half his money.

But then fortune smiled on the pair, and they won six times the amount. They started to buy whatever they saw. As they walked down the city streets, they came across a small white chapel.

Marco felt his stomach turn as he remembers buying a tux and Janna buying the first white dress she could find, he remembered both of them standing before an Elvis impersonator.

Janna found a wedding license sitting on her nightstand, and it had both their names on it.

"Huh?" Janna let out, "I always figured I'd be your second wife not your first." Janna smirked at her new husband, "Let's go find a buffet and celebrate!"

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I'll do my best to try and update every day but knowing my luck and focus. I'll try to update every day but I'm not feeling creative as of late and don't have many ideas so I might miss a few. Wish me luck and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Trapped

"Damn!" Marco let out.

Things had gone badly, it was a hot day at Echo Creek and Star suggested that they all head out to a different dimension a much cooler one.

Marco had suggested they just go to a pool but others argued that it would be crowded.

Someone suggested something cold and they ended up in a dimension that as far as Marco could tell was constantly in winter. There was a nice little resort there where they had all planned to spend the day skiing.

It seemed harmless enough, a day with some snow.

Marco and Janna not having much experience in skiing had been forced to take beginner lessons while everyone else already hit the slopes. After hours they finally got up to the mountain to join their friends.

It seemed like it would all start off well and Marco was starting to have some fun.

That's where the trouble began as a sudden blizzard rushed the mountain forcing everyone to leave the slope and head back to the Inn. But both Marco and Janna being beginners had trouble moving in the blizzard and quickly got lost as the snow pelted them.

In the snow, Marco reached for her hand hoping they wouldn't be separated but they had already gotten lost from the rest of their friends. They held each other's hands tightly as they struggled against the snow.

After a few moments, Marco realized they couldn't see anyone else and that they had gone in the wrong direction and into some nearby woods.

Lucky for them, they found and old cabin and forced their way in. It looked old and forgotten but it would keep the snow out. They figured no one would object to them using in such a case.

The found some wood and a ready to use the fireplace and managed to start a fire to warm themselves. Marco found some blankets as well.

They managed to use their phones to contact Star and found out everyone had made it to the Inn except them. Star wanted to use the scissors to get them but had no idea where they were. It looked like they were forced to stay there until the blizzard passed. Star wanted to keep talking to them until it did but they lost the signal probably due to the storm.

Honestly, Marco was surprised his phone worked at all in another dimension, hell, most of the time his reception was better.

So, Marco and Janna hunkered down for the night.

Even with the fire and blankets, they felt the chill nip at their toes.

Janna wrapped an arm around Marco making sure they were snuggled beneath the blankets together as they sat by the fire.

"Janna! What are you doing?" Marco protested.

"Geez Marco, it is cold and we'll be warmer if we stay close together."

"I guess,"

"It would be better if we both stripped down so that nothing was blocking the heat from out of our bodies." Janna eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Janna!"

"Yeah, didn't think so. Besides, it would be weird if they found our naked bodies frozen together."

"Janna…"

"Kidding, mostly. I've seen enough survival shows to know this isn't great. We've got some wood but I don't know if it will be enough. I guess we can burn some of the furniture if it comes to it. But we probably shouldn't risk falling asleep."

"Yeah, we might never get back up." Marco held her closer. "Especially if the fire goes out or-"

Janna stopped him right there, "No, not going into that. Panicking isn't going to help so just sit down and stay here with me. We're trapped here together so might as well try and not die. So, let's talk."

"About what? You see me pretty much every day."

"How about the trips you take with Star? Done anything worse than this?"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly got killed for a sandwich once."

"Was it a good sandwich?"

"Don't know, I didn't get a bite."

They talked about whatever they could through the night, they held each other close only stopping to put more wood in the fire.

Slowly, the fire died out and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The blizzard broke during the morning and with a loud thud a rainbow colored fist tore through the door.

"Marco! Janna!" Star rushed in. "MARCO! JANNA!"

The first chance they could their friends looked for them, going off their general location and description they found someone who said there was an old cabin there.

Star rushed in to find her friend by the dead fire and went to them, "Don't be dead! Don't be dead! Marco! Janna!" Star touched them as her usually happy expression turned grim as they felt cold. "…Marco… Janna..."

Star felt her heart stop.

"Star?" Marco's eyes opened slowly.

Star smiled brightly and hugged them. Some of their friends rushed in with jackets, blankets, and some hot chocolate.

They were cold but not near death's door, they made it through the worse of it and when the fire died and they fell asleep it was just survivable.

"Hm," Janna moaned, "Five more minutes," She smiled burying her smiling face in Marco's chest.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so day two and what did you guys think. I honestly, just sit and write these while watching some tv so … never sure if they're any good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mutual

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Mutual

Janna would tease Marco, to flirt with him, generally teasing him, and Marco had gotten used to it.

It had happened for years now.

It was still annoying, he'd just had gotten used to it. Finally, one day Marco had enough and decided to try something he hadn't tried before.

They were walking down the halls after school.

Janna was dangling his stolen keys behind, "Oh, Marco, are you going home already? I think you might need these?"

Marco decided to try something new, to turn the tables on her, "Why don't you just keep them?"

Janna stopped in her track, "What?"

Marco turned around and looked her right in the eyes, "Why don't you keep them and use them to visit me tonight?"

"Huh? What?"

"Come on, Janna." Marco moved closer to her, "We've had this back and forth for a while now. Why fight it anymore? Why don't you come over to my place tonight after everyone else is asleep and we have some fun?"

"…" Janna blinked, "Uh, do you mean what I think I mean?"

Marco leaned closer his lips almost touching her, "Janna," He whispered in a tone that made her knees feel weak, "come on, I think its time we made some magic."

Janna didn't know what came over Marco, she had never seen this side of Marco though she wasn't complaining. A small blush forming on her face.

"Mar-Marco?"

Their lips made contact and with a jostle Janna wrapped her arms around Marco. Janna let a small moan escape her lips as they kiss pleasantly surprised to find Marco bitting the bottom of her lip.

Finally, the pair pulled away to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Janna let out, smiling brighter than Marco had ever seen her smile. "Didn't think you'd be such a good kisser."

"Well, you know."

"So, I'll see you tonight." Janna smiled as she turned away practically giddy.

"See you tonight." Marco walked away and quickly turned a corner. "Oh god!"

Marco slapped his face, "Did that actually happen? Did I kiss her? Did she kiss me?"

Marco was not sure who bridged the gap for that kiss. Somehow they kissed! Somehow he talked Janna into coming into his room tonight!

He wasn't sure if it was to make out or more! He just wanted to fluster Janna, which he did, but he seemed to have taken it too far.

"Oh, she's gonna come into my room tonight."

Marco just stared blankly forwards, "I should … probably go clean my room either way."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Another drabble** done **, not sure about tomorrow since I got stuff to do but I will try. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Comfort

There was a nasty bug going around, people were catching it and getting taken out by it easily.

Marco was the newest victim of this sickness.

Marco was lucky that he didn't get any worse strains, he had terrible shivers feeling icy cold every moment and just feeling weak.

Some people were puking their guts and suffered terrible headaches.

Marco's parent went off to work, Marco insisted as he didn't want them to worry them. So he grabbed extra blankets, his mother left him with some soup and thermos of tea. Marco just planned to keep his heather on and watch some movies and maybe take a nap later.

Marco left the TV on letting whatever movie was playing take his mind off his troubles.

The door was kicked open, "Sup!"

"Janna?" Marco looked on confused why the girl was doing in his room. "What? How?"

"I have a copy of your keys, Marco. I come and go as I please."

Marco just sighed, "What do you want?"

"Geez, don't need to be grumpy. Star told me you got sick so I snuck out of school to check up on you."

"What?"

"Someone should keep their eyes on you." Janna looked at the soup and grabbed the spoon giving herself a taste. "Your mom makes a good soup."

"Janna," Marco told her, "You should be back at school. You shouldn't sneak out, and if you stay here you'll get sick yourself."

Janna waved him off, "Please, my immune system is great. If I do get sick you'll just have to come over and take care of me."

Janna sat down beside him in bed and nestled the bowl in her lap. "So, today you don't have to worry about anything, Nurse Janna will take care of you."

"Nurse?"

"Well, I could have stopped off and gotten a cute nurse uniform if I knew that was your kink."

"Janna!" Marco started to object but found a spoon full of soup shoved in his mouth.

"Eat up! Then we can talk about me putting on a nurse outfit for you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, busy day for me but I still got a drabble out. It's a bit short but it works. Anyway, let me know what you think and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Childhood

Even as small kids Janna spent a lot of time at Marco's home. It was just something that started off, Marco's home was close by to their school.

Marco's parents weren't sure about anything really, it felt like they talked about this with her mom but couldn't remember actually doing that.

For all they knew Janna just followed Marco home.

The family got used to having the small girl around pretty soon, Marco's father would often just find the girl raiding their fridge for snacks.

Marco was trying to do his homework right after school but Janna with her snack jumped on the couch and turned up the TV.

Marco wanted to say something but stopped himself, his parents taught him to be good host to guests. It just didn't feel right to tell her to turn it off.

"Janna, can you turn down the volume?"

Janna chomped on some chips and actually turned up the volume.

Marco didn't know what to do.

"Marco lets play together!" Janna shouted.

Marco startled for a moment agreed, again to be a good host and he could use a break.

Janna gave him a cat like grin, "Let's play house. You'll be the guy and I'll be your wife and we will live together and be married forever."

Moment later Angie walked in to find her son holding hands with Janna.

"Aaaaw!" Angie smiled.

"Mom, we are married now." Marco announced.

"Aaaaaaw!"

Marco tried to get up and got a snack but found Janna's hand still holding his.

"Uh, Janna, can you let go."

"Nope."

"But I want to go get something."

"We'll I'm coming I'm not letting you go."

"Uh…" Marco tugged at her hand.

An hour later they were having dinner. Marco was finding it hard to eat with only one hand, his parents didn't say anything thinking this was adorable.

"Janna can you please let go of my hand."

"Nope, we're married so I'll never let go."

"Then I don't want to be married with you anymore."

"Sorry but we're married forever."

"Uh…" Marco tried to pull away her hand.

"Aaaaaw!" His parents let out happy to see such a cute interaction.

His parents failed to see his panic as he failed to remove his hand from hers and her iron like grip.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So yes and that why Marco can never get rid of Janna they are married and she doesn't believe in divorces. Mystery solved.**

 **In all honesty, I couldn't think of much for this one. I hope you still liked it and leave me a review if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6: Costumes

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Costumes

Halloween was a success, right?

Everyone survived Hungry Larry and his father had finally been seen as someone that could be scary. Marco was still not sure why he wanted that.

Most of the mess was cleaned up. Overall, Marco just felt super tired, he'd spent most of the day trying to find someone who would be scared by his father, then he got eaten, and spent the rest of the night cleaning and sending everyone off. If anything Marco was emotionally exhausted if not physically.

Everyone else had headed off to bed and Marco had crashed on the couch and settled in to watch whatever horror theme movie showed up. Marco was too tired to even bother to remove his costume. Marco volunteered to stay up and hand out candy to any child who might still show up. It was still pretty early despite everything that had happened.

To his surprise, Janna plopped down beside him with the bowl of candy. Janna herself was still in her zombie costume.

"Janna, those candies are for the trick-or-treaters."

"I won't eat everything." Janna confirmed, "Besides most of the trick-or-treaters are gone already you don't need that much." Janna chomped on some chocolate. "So what are we watching?"

"Just some slasher film,"

"Neat," Janna nuzzled next to Marco.

Marco was too tired to argue anything.

"Hey," Janna asked him, "what are you supposed to be? Karate Kid? Werewolf?"

"What?! You don't know? It's Teen Karate Wolf! It's like one of the best movies of the 80's!"

Janna just shrugged, "Never seen it,"

"It's about a teenager starting off a new school and joining a dojo when get's bitten by a werewolf. So he's trying to fit in at this new school while trying to hide the fact that he's turning into a werewolf. Growing hair and-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it."

"Okay, we'll watch it. Later I'll find the movie and I'll show it to you."

Janna smiled to herself, "It's a date then."

They continued to watch the slasher film that was on TV. It was pretty cliche, a bunch of teens doing stupid stuff and disturbing a killer who then starts to cut through them like nothing.

Janna noted Marco has drifted off to sleep and was snoring.

Janna smirked and she inched closer to Marco. She had an idea.

"Yow!" Marco let out, he woke up to find Janna nibbling on his neck. "Janna!"

She pulled back a little and smiling, "What? You shouldn't fall asleep around a zombie."

Marco rubbed his neck, she didn't bite hard or deep but it stung, "That's going to leave a mark."

"Oh, is it. Maybe that's the idea," Janna gave him a mischievous grin, "If it makes you feel better you can bite me, werewolf boy."

Janna pulled on her collar offering him her neck.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so yes, zombie werewolves will happen. Or not. Anyway, this was my only idea for costumes I'm sure there are people with better ideas. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: AU

**Manna Week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 07: AU

Janna had not expected this to go this way today. Marco had gotten his hands on Star's scissors and went a little nuts with them.

She had gone to the burger place and then got caught in the rain as Marco opened the familiar portal and used it to get into his room. She intended to get a ride from him but decided against it for the moment.

Instead, she spurred him on as he used the scissors. Both of them laid on his bed enjoying his portals when one turned red and a hand grabbed Marco tugging him. Janna barely grabbed Marco before being pulled in herself.

They ended up in another dimension where the forger of the scissors, Hekapoo, explained things. Marco determined to get the scissors accepted her trial to earn them. Marco managed to trick Hekapoo and blow out her flame to find out she was a clone.

Marco and Janna stood surrounded by hundreds of clones. The clones fled into portals, before another portal formed before them.

Hekapoo's voice rang out, "Why don't you two just head back to your little mud ball of a planet? This trial could take years, lifetimes, just go back now."

Marco grit his teeth, "I'm not going back without those scissors."

Janna smiled she knew that determined look in Marco's eyes, he wasn't going to give up.

Marco paused and looked at Janna, "Janna, you should go home. You don't have to do this."

"Marco, I'm not going back without you. What am I supposed to say to your parents or Star? I'm gonna help you out. I'm in this with you till the end."

0000

They'd been on this trial for days, the portal home had long since closed.

It was night, they had made camp and Janna had fallen asleep. Janna woke up to find Marco's hoodie on her. Near was a Marco shivering in the cold.

Janna let out a say before pulling close to him she moved the hoodie over him too.

"Janna?" Marco tried to stop her.

Janna rested on his chest, "Just go to sleep."

Marco placed an arm around her.

0000

"I thought you were dating!" Hekapoo was shocked as she walked through the forest. "You seem very close and cuddly."

"It gets cold at night!" Marco chased after her.

They'd been at this for a year now.

"And you still haven't bagged him?!" Hekapoo yelled to Janna.

Janna jumped around in the trees, "I've been trying to, for years! The boy is dense! I don't think he realized I was seriously flirting with him until like a few months ago!"

"Janna!" Marco yelled out.

"It was a bit chillier than normal and I said, Hey Marco let's have sex."

Marco moaned annoyed.

"And he said no?" Hekapoo continued their chat as she spun around a tree.

"He did. He thought I was joking. I just go and tell him that I'm serious and I've liked him and he just stares like a fish slapped him and named him king of the fish."

"Janna!" Marco tried to stop her.

Marco was quickly tackled by Hekapoo, he found himself staring at the woman on him. "Marco, I wouldn't have thought you'd disappoint a girl like that."

Hekapoo leaned in making Marco blush.

"Oomph!" They both let out and Janna jumped on them pinning her down.

"Well, here's an idea." Janna whispered with a smile, "Marco might just be too much for one woman. Want to help me test out the waters?"

Hekapoo smirked, "Oh, Janna, aren't you generous to share."

Marco realized he had two crazy women on top of him looking at him in a way that he could only image was how a fox looked at a rabbit.

Marco reacted by blowing out Hekapoo's flame and she vanished dropping Janna on him.

"Oh, Marco why did you do that?" Janna looked at him upset, "I was about to get our first time as a threesome with this hot demon chick!"

"Janna!"

"Don't tell me you want your first tie as a foursome. Bold, but if we're doing that I have to figure out the mechanics."

Marco pulled himself from under Janna and started walk away with a huuuuge…. Blush.

Janna smiled, "Don't worry Marco I can wait until your ready."

0000

Marco swung his sword and creating a gust of air that blew out one of the last Hekapoo clone's flame blow out.

The other clones held out her halberd and laughed, "Missed me."

"Nope, " Janna snuck behind her and put her in a shoulder lock and blew out her flame.

Soon the pair walked through the front door with their dragon-cycle, they found Hekapoo at the forge making a pair of scissors. Nachos quickly settled down on the couch to take a nap after their journey.

"Hm," Hekapoo mused to herself, "I have to say I underestimated you two. Twelves years to earn a pair of scissors. That's pretty impressive."

Hekapoo turned to them, Marco had certainly put on some muscle and he liked showing off his abs judging by how he wore his clothes.

Janna had matured into a fine young woman, her clothes were tattered a bit showing off her midriff under a long black leather cloak. Hekapoo wondered if showing off skin was a human thing, not that she was complaining.

Marco was now a skilled warrior and Janna was a stealthy rouge, the years had taught them many things and brought out their potential.

"Yeah, we would have been here sooner if Marco didn't have to have to stop so much to help everyone we came across," Janna told Hekapoo like she was an old friend.

Marco just shook his head.

The pair looked at each other before they moved close to Hekapoo and blew out her flame together.

Hekapoo happily gave them their scissors. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Marco looked at the scissors in his hand, "I guess go back home, not sure how we're going to explain everything to everyone."

"Well, If you don't mind waiting a bit I thought we might celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Janna grinned, "Like how we celebrated Marco's 18th birthday?"

"Yeah, or how we celebrated that night in Flevor or Zetra or in that field in that monastery." Hekapoo leaned against Janna.

"Oh, those monks were so upset when they found us and then we had to run off naked!" Janna placed an arm around Hekapoo before turning to Marco, "We really should make it up to her."

Hekapoo pulled out a bottle, "I've got some cosmic sand wine to celebrate."

Marco grinned, "How do I let you two crazy women talk me into this?"

"Because you got a type, Diaz." Janna bit her lip, "It just took you a long time to realize it."

Hekapoo grinned nuzzling Janna, "You have a great girl Marco. Just happy be happy already. Any number of guys would kill for what you've gotten to do and will do tonight."

Both girls grabbed Marco and playfully pulled him to the nearest bedroom.

0000

Star kicked down the front door, "Hekapoo! Where's Marco and Janna!?"

One of the back doors quickly opened up with Hekapoo with messy hair stepping out pulling a yellow robe around her, "Huh? What?"

Then a tall muscular man walked out behind her tying a knot on his pajama bottoms.

"Oooh, abs." Star started to drool.

"Star!" Marco rushed over and gave her a hug.

"Okay," Hekapoo scratched her head, "I'll go start breakfast, you two catch up."

"Unhand me, beautiful stranger." Star pushed her way from him.

"It's me, Marco." He explained it to her.

"Marco?" Star looked around confused.

Nearby Hekapoo hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast.

"Ah, but-what is going on? You and Hekapoo? And where's Janna?"

Marco scratched his head, "Well, about that."

Janna tugged on a blue robe as she walked out of the room, "Can't a woman get some sleep here."

Janna walked over and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek and a smack on the butt. Then she walked over and gave a kiss to Hekapoo and smacked her butt too. Then she sat on the dinner table as Hekapoo gave her a cup of coffee.

Janna sipped at her drink and Hekapoo explained, "Yeah, give her minute, without her coffee she's really out of it."

Janna blinked, "Star? What are you doing here? Why do you look so young? Don't your people age in 16 years?"

"16 years? It's been 8 minutes." Star argued.

"Right, time runs differently here." Hekapoo shrugged, "I forgot to tell you that, keep meaning too. Sorry, not sorry."

"Wait," Star started to figure what was happening, "did the three of you…?"

Janna shrugged, "Yeah, kinda, a lot. But I'm the Alpha."

Marco and Hekapoo were about to argue but both just shrugged in agreement that she was.

"Mama! Papa! Mommy!"

Two little girls about 3 years old ran out of their shared room wearing their pajamas and ran to the grown ups. One small girl had messy red hair and small yellow horns and the other one had short dark hair and Janna's old hat.

The one with the hat tripped but quickly Nachos came up behind her and picked her up and gave her a lick.

"Ah, thank you Nachos." And she gave the dragon a kiss.

The both girls ran to their parents but Janna and Marco stopped them and scooped them into their arms.

"Let's leave Mama Hekapoo to cook our breakfast. Do you two want to meet your Aunty Star!"

"Yes!"Both girls yelled excitedly.

Star blinked with utter surprise, she had the feeling that they wouldn't be going back with her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so this AU was actually brought up in on the manna blog, it was about how Janna would join Marco onto the trial this is what came out. Anyway, let me know what you think. This brings Manna week to an end, I hope you guys enjoyed what I brought to the table.**


End file.
